Huh? (Casino Version)
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Miku wakes up in a casino, and her new (and apparent) husband, Len, gives her a brief explanation of what happened the night before. For Lenku Week.


**VW: So, I made a Lenku version of my first story, Huh?, (if you would like to read it, please read the revised version for better quality) and today, Day 6 (Gambling Love), I used Prompt 2:**

**"Write a story about Len and Miku waking up in a casino bedroom, trying to remember what happened the night before."**

**Here we go…**

* * *

>"What the hell am I doing here?" was what Miku Hatsune said when she woke up in a casino room. The scene before her eyes was shocking: champagne bottles everywhere, rose petals scattered on the floor, and there were tangled bedsheets with things too explicit to describe.<p><p>

She looked at her wrist, where she was handcuffed to a handsome blond. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, showing his well-toned chest, and she then realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her face turned red and she noticed that on his hand closest to hers (his left) that there was a wedding ring on his ring finger.

_'Shit, he's a married man and we had an affair!'_ she mentally screamed.

"Oh, hey, _Sweetie,"_ came a low, seducing baritone. She looked over at the blond, who had brilliant cerulean orbs.

_"'Sweetie'?_ You're married to _God-knows-who!"_ Miku nearly shouted.

"Uh, you better look at that petite ring finger of yours," he said, causing the tealette to stare at the ring on her finger in horror.

"M-married! No, no, _no!"_ she said, panicking. "I don't know your _name,_ I don't know where I _am,_ and I don't know what _regrettable_ things I did last night! Although, I don't trust those bedsheets…"

"Yeah, hint: you're not exactly a virgin anymore, just saying," he replied, "and the name is Len Kagamine, and now you're Miku Kagamine. We're in Vegas, and all that happened was that we gambled a bit, got married, got drunk, and had-" "Okay, I don't wanna hear that last thing." she quickly interrupted. "I just wanna know what happened."

"I'll say as much as I can, although I can't guarantee that you'll like it." Len replied.

* * *

>"Excuse me, but <em>who<em> are _you?"_ Miku asked the blond, drinking up what little wine she had left.

"Len Kagamine. You?" he asked back.

"Miku Hatsune." she answered. "I don't know about _you,_ but I'm trying to forget a jerky fiancé."

"What'd that bastard do to you?" Len asked.

"Oh, I caught him and my ex-best friend _in flagrante delicto,"_ Miku answered, bitterly laughing.

"Ah, so you're trying to get away from him so you can forget. I see." he said, then took her hand. "C'mon, we're buddies now. I'll help you forget."

"Let's play blackjack. I always _loved_ that game." the tealette proposed, pulling him towards the table. She got out her money and started to play.

She had to admit that she had a pretty good hand; ten of spades and nine of hearts. "I bet two hundred," she purred to the dealer, then showed him her hand. He mutter cursed, for her hand was one number higher than his. He dealt to her again and she immediately showed her hand.

"Blackjack! I bet _four_ hundred." she said.

The bets got higher and the amount of money she had won was amazing. Soon enough, she had left the table with Len, laughing. "His face was _hilarious!"_ Len chuckled.

"I have enough money for a wedding and the whole deal…" she trailed, and they looked at each other.

_"Let's get married!"_

* * *

>"Oh my <em>god,<em> I'm an _idiot!_ I can't _believe_ I went and did _that!"_ Miku yelled once Len finished and had undone the handcuffs.

"Hey, at least you aren't going to marry that _stupid_ ex-fiancé of yours!" Len shouted back. "He treated you horribly by cheating on you and you deserve someone better! Someone kinder, someone more caring, someone more devoted…"

It was like her memory came back. Even though it hadn't been twenty-four hours since they met each other, it seemed like they knew each other better than she and Kaito did.

_Kaito._

She nearly threw up at the memory of seeing him and Luka, _together._ It sickened her at the thought of the people closest to her in an affair, not even _apologizing._ So, her first thought was to go and drink and gamble, and that's where she met the _dashing_ Len Kagamine.

"Miku, darling, we should really make arrangements to introduce each other to our friends, and we'll need to explain to our parents." Len said seriously, his voice piercing through her train of thought like a bullet.

"Well, for parents, we can just say that we liked each other when we were younger and secretly dated and the like." Miku suggested. _"Friends…_they'll be harder. Especially my ex-fiancé and ex-best friend. She texted me a million times saying that they're not an item anymore, but if she's being truthful, how do I explain to my ex-fiancé that I basically eloped?"

"We're a couple. We're a team. We fight together and have each other's back. You know the prisoner's dilemma?" he asked. She shook her head. "Basically, if two killers were caught and questioned, in the _perfect_ situation, they wouldn't rat each other out. They'd stay silent. But their fear is the dilemma of being told off by the other, and we have to have that perfect situation; we can't say how this happened."

"That's a _pretty_ deep philosophy, Len." the tealette noted. "Honestly, I would've married you earlier."

The blond grinned. "And, as we go along, we'll just end up falling for each other!" he said. He held out his pinky finger and she intertwined their fingers.

A prisoner's dilemma, which would turn out _perfect._


End file.
